


[Podfic] Average Avengers Local Chapter 7 of New York City

by AshesandGhost



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Feel-good, M/M, Mentions of canon character death, Mentions of non-canon character suicide, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Romance, Trope Bingo Round 3, unions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony accidentally start a national do-gooders association and fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Average Avengers Local Chapter 7 of New York City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Average Avengers Local Chapter 7 of New York City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/312527) by [hetrez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetrez/pseuds/hetrez). 



> Thank you to hetrez for writing and giving permission to record this awesome fic!

Podfic of the Average Avengers Local Chapter 7 of New York City, by hetrez. (for my "Celebratory Kiss" trope bingo square)

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/averageavengers.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Average%20Avengers%20Local%20Chapter%207%20of%20New%20York%20City.m4b)


End file.
